walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny (Video Game)
Johnny is an original character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Johnny is a member of William Carver's group who he takes orders from others without hesitation. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Johnny's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Nothing is known of Johnny's life after the apocalypse except he joined Carver's Community and rose to the status of one of Carver's main bodyguards. He is shown to be loyal to Carver and take orders from his group without hesitation. Season 2 "A House Divided" Johnny (along with Carver, Bonnie, and Troy) save the main group from a walker attack at Moonstar Lodge using AK-47s. He held those outside at gunpoint and watched Carver strike Carlos for spitting on him. They forced their way in the lodge where he mentioned how it had power and that it was "huge". Brushing off his remark of Carver not liking it, Bonnie ordered him to cover a window, enabling Clementine to sneak upstairs. While guarding it, he commented how it was dark outside, preventing him from seeing Clementine (Determinant) and Kenny debating if they should shoot or not. Shortly after Clementine (Determinant), Rebecca and Alvin surrendered, Johnny was shot through the window by Kenny, killed with a bullet to the head. The group was in shock over his death. Angered, Carver responded by killing Walter and later Alvin. (Determinant) His death also enabled his group to locate Kenny and capture him. The group then departed, leaving his corpse behind. Death ;Killed By *Kenny *Clementine (Caused, Determinant) Kenny kills Johnny by taking the opportunity of shooting him in the head in an attempt to save the other survivors from Carver's imprisonment, even if Clementine tries to talk him out of it. (Determinant) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Johnny has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships William Carver Johnny and Carver are not seen interacting much, but it can be assumed that they are good friends and part of a group of survivors that lived in Howe's Hardware. Carver seems to be angry and shocked when Johnny got killed by Kenny. In anger, he retaliated by killing Walter. Bonnie Johnny and Bonnie are both part of Carver's group. It is assumed they have a good relationship even though they are seen interacting very little. When Bonnie tells Johnny to keep watch at the window he does so without argument, although after Johnny is shot and killed Bonnie isn't shown to be saddened and instead more startled by the gun shot. Bonnie mentions Johnny to Clementine in "In Harm's Way". Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" Trivia *Johnny is one of four characters Julian Kwasneski has voiced, the others being the Radio Officer, the Radio Survivor and Winston. *Unused concept art shows that Johnny was originally going to be part of Winston's group.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff1yZdl-MTs *Johnny foreshadows his own death by implying the large amount of windows in the lodge would be a problem before he is spotted and shot by Kenny through a window. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Category:Antagonists